


Two chats that should've happened on screen

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from past story lines [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, M/M, Missing Scene, a bit of domestic robron, just after ssw 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Like the title says, one chat between Aaron and Chrissie, the other one between the boys. Takes plays just after Aaron got home from hospital, after the events in SSW 2016, but before the funeral.





	Two chats that should've happened on screen

He had to get out. He had to get some fresh air. Honestly the fact that Robert was still at the scrapyard was such a relief for him, that he didn't even think about all the grief he will most definitely get from his mum when he arrives back.

Aaron was out of hospital for days, and nobody let him lift a finger. He was bored, and on edge, but he couldn't exactly start shouting at his fiance for caring now could he?

 

_His fiance._

 

Aaron cracked a smile as he thought about it. Robert was his fiance. It was still new and exciting, and he couldn't stop smiling whenever he thought about it, and for someone whom everybody knew as the village grump it was quite a strange feeling.

 

Robert didn't let him out of his sight ever since the hospital. He was always there, making sure that Aaron was alright. And Aaron understood the reason, but it was all a bit too much. For him, and for Robert as well. He didn't want him to worry every single second. It was a miracle he could get him to go to the scrapyard and work there for a bit, and leave him alone. Robert deserved some off time, away from his worried mind, and Aaron was determined to get him in the mood. He knew he probably couldn't convince Robert to do anything more than a cuddle and a bit of a foreplay –  _“Because the doctor said you need to rest Aaron, and he said no physical activities”_ \- but there was no harm in trying. So he went to David's to get some posh beer, the ones Robert was going on about weeks before the accident. It was something new David ordered, and if he didn't know any better he'd say Robert bought 70% of the supply. So he was quite pleased with the little shopping he did, and he couldn't wait to get back, to arrange a little romantic afternoon for the two of them. Well romantic in Aaron's book. 

 

“Aaron. Erm... you're out.” - he never thought he would bump into Chrissie of all people, but here they were, in between the shop and the pub, and Chrissie was talking to him.

 

“Erm, yeah it's been a couple of days actually.” - to say it was awkward is an understatement. He just wanted to get on with his life but she didn't let him.

 

“So... he proposed then?” - it sounded like a question but Aaron knew better.

 

“We both did, actually.” - he answered looking at her.

 

“I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.” - she said with a disdained look. - “We don't want you to end up like me do we?” - she added with a scoff.

 

“You think I don't know him? I knew him better than you even before you got married.” - he didn't mean to be so harsh, but she started it. - “Why do you care anyway?”

 

“Oh, I just wanted to warn you that's all. I mean... you must know about him and my sister. He's gonna do the same thing to you like he did to me. Because it's Robert, and he can't change.” - she said viciously.

 

“If you think you can wind me up, you have another thing coming. You have no idea who Robert Sugden is. Not the real Robert. Look, if you want me to apologize for the things I've done... for the whole affair.... then I'm sorry but I can't.” - he told her. Chrissie was obviously surprised and wanted to reply but Aaron continued. - “It was wrong, I know that, but I'm not gonna apologize for it. So if you have nothing else to say, I go, because I really have no time for this Chrissie. It's in the past. We moved on, you should do it too.” - he said leaving her standing alone.

 

As he got closer to the pub he saw Robert stepping out, phone clutching to his ear, and a second later he could hear his mobile ringing.

 

“Oi, calm down, I'm here.” - he shouted smiling.

 

“Where were you?”

 

“Just down the shop.... it's not like I was very far.” - he laughed - “Calm down.” - he said patting Robert on the back, while he got the bag out of Aaron's hand.

 

“What's in this?”

 

“Just something for us.” - he winked as Robert peeked inside.

 

“Beer?” - he asked confused.

 

“Yeah, but what kind of beer?”

 

“Oh... thanks!” - he said, his face lighting up as he grabbed a can.

 

Chrissie was still standing there, looking at them. They were too busy to notice at first, but eventually Robert saw her. As soon as they locked eyes, Chrissie looked away, her eyes on the ground, then she just walked off.

 

“Erm... did she say something?” - he asked Aaron, nodding at the direction where she was standing a minute ago.

 

“Nothing worth mentioning.” - he smiled, with the kind of smile that said _'we had words I just don't wanna talk about it now'_ – “Come on let's go inside, before me mum realizes that I dared to leave the house.”

 

“Oh she knows.” - said Robert with a deep breath.

 

“You what?”

 

“Well... when I couldn't find you I asked her. I thought … I don't know... that she might know where you are?”

 

“You idiot... now she's gonna be on my case for days.” - he sight as they entered the backroom. He was right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He got a ten minutes lecture, as if he was a little boy, but it was all worth it when 3 hours later he was cuddling with Robert on the sofa, drinking their beer.

 

“So.... are you gonna tell me about what happened earlier? With Chrissie I mean.” - asked Robert. Aaron knew he was gonna ask. It was Robert. This conversation was inevitable. 

 

“She came to tell me that you're gonna screw it up, just like you did with her.... and she also mentioned Rebecca.” - he answered as he looked at Robert. He was curious about his reaction. 

 

“I probably will.” - he sighed.

 

“Will what?”

 

“Screw up... I mean not intentionally .. but you know me.” 

 

“Well, I'm not perfect either.” - he said. 

 

“You know she had a similar chat with me the day I picked you up from hospital.” 

 

“What did she say?” - asked Aaron. They were still in each others arms on the couch, and they didn't even bothered when Charity stopped by. They just waited her to leave then Robert answered. 

 

“She only found out about.... you know.” - he said not willing to talk about it more. - “And she accused me of sleeping with her after we got married.”

 

“And were you.... sleeping with her I mean.” - he asked curiously. 

 

“Are you for real? I was with you!” - said Robert clearly hurt by Aaron's question. 

 

“Well I remember you said once there were other lads on the go.... might as well count Rebecca in that bunch.” - Robert couldn't decide whether he means all of this or just wants to wind him up, but it worked. 

 

“Aaron.” - he started sitting up, so Aaron had to as well. - “I might have said that but.... you know you were the only one.”

 

“Do I? Do I really know?” - he asked looking straight into his eyes. - “We never talked about it Robert.”

 

“This afternoon is so not turning out the way I wanted.” - chuckled Robert mainly to himself. It wasn't because the situation was funny, he was simply nervous. - “Look, I know... I've had a... reputation.... and... and people said all sorts of things about me.... but you came along and it all changed. I didn't lie to you on that day Aaron. The day of the accident. I told you, you changed everything and that's true. I never wanted anyone else. Not since I met you.”

 

“And that's what you've told Chrissie?”

 

“No, I threw it back in her face because I know it bothers her more if she cannot get a straight answer.” - he said offering a smile. 

 

“You are a nightmare.” - laughed Aaron and Robert felt like he could breathe again. He took his earlier position, and he pulled Aaron against his chest again. 

 

“I think she wanted me to apologize about the affair.” - said Aaron after a couple of minutes of silence. Robert was stroking his hair, but hearing those words his hand came to a stop.

 

“You what?” 

 

“I told her that I can't. Because no matter how wrong it was morally I don't regret it.” - he said turning around to have a look at Robert's face. He didn't answer just leaned down and kissed him. 

 

“I love you.” - whispered Robert. That was the point where Aaron turned around in his arms and tried to straddle him. It was a bit awkward on the couch since Robert almost lay down with one leg dangling off of it, but Aaron wanted this way too much, he's been waiting for a shred of intimacy for days, and he was tired of waiting. - “What... what are y....”

 

“Just... come upstairs with me, yeah?” - interrupted Aaron. 

 

“No, Aaron... the doctor said...”

 

“Screw what the doctor said, I'm fine! I feel fine... I ….. I want you.” - he said grinding down on him to let him know just how much he means every word. 

 

“Aaron...” - moaned Robert. 

 

“Come on, if it gets too much you can say _I told you so_.” - he smiled.

 

“Ahh.” - he heard Robert letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes – “Why can't I say no to you?” 

“Grab your beer and meet me upstairs in five.” - he said giving him a quick peck before he disappeared. 

 

Robert was still chuckling to himself when Chas stepped into the room. - “Where's Aaron? Did I hear his voice?” - she asked already alarmed. 

 

“Erm... he's gone for a lie down. I told him he had to rest... but I just go and check upon him in a bit.” 

 

“Yeah, you do that. If you want anything I can bring a tray up...”

 

“No no... no need.” - he said maybe a little too quickly. He hoped it wasn't suspicious. - “I mean I think he's gonna nod off anyway, and I can always grab a bite later. Yeah?” - he asked making sure that Chas won't just end up barging in on them. - “Cheers though.” 

 

“Sure. Just make sure he gets his rest.” - she smiled before she went back to the pub. 

 

_This was close._ thought Robert. He also thought about how Aaron's waiting for him, and how his first movement will be locking the door, once he's upstairs. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
